That Feeling (NSFW WIP)
by kevinkhamp
Summary: Have you felt an emotion so strong that you just don't know if you're sure or not? Weiss gets that feeling but tries to ignore it when she is near a specific person that she was paired with during testing: Ruby Rose. Will her feelings for her change how she acts or will it damage her relationship with others?


That Feeling (A RWBY WhiteRose fanfic)

BY KEVIN KHAMPHOUNVONG

It was winter break at Beacon Academy; all the students went home to stay at their parents house or go home and spend time with the person they love. Unfortunately, Ruby didn't actually have a home to go to. You may be wondering: why doesn't she go to her dad or stay with Yang? Well, she didn't really know her dad. He disappeared on a mission and never returned.

Ruby was laying on her bed, reading one of the books Blake, a teammate of hers, allowed her to borrow, along with a few others . She read and read most of the day, skipping breakfast, attending lunch, and attending dinner late. She has been occupying herself and her loneliness with books. But excluding reading, she has also been getting close to the person that she has been paired up with during the testing. Her name was Weiss Schnee.

Weiss is a cold person, stating facts, and being stoic and ignorant, but she cares and hides from the thing that can truly defeat her. She is someone that is broad though easy to figure out. Only her teammates can see through her veil and figure out how she feels by analyzing her tone, posture, and words.

A knock interrupted Ruby's concentration on the book. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think," replied Weiss, behind the door. She entered the room and placed her rapier on her bed and took off her boots, placing them next to her bed.

"I thought you went home, Weiss. Why're you here?"

"My father and his servants left to some country to talk about creating dust factories there. Living in a mansion all by yourself for two weeks with no one around is dull."

Ruby could sense that the princess was lying. Why would her father talk all of his servants to a country to talk business, thought Ruby.

"You're a pretty horrible liar, Weiss."

"Wha- how am I a horrible liar? It's the truth!"

"I'm pretty sure you have your own personal servants don't you?"

"Not really. All they do is the morning routine, lunch, and dinner. After that, they go to their quarters and do whatever they want." Weiss removes the band and bobby pins that held her hair, allowing her hair to move freely down and about.

"Don't they care about you though?"

"Not really! I've heard them talking behind my back when I leave the room. They're always saying, 'I'm a spoiled brat; I need to be disciplined properly; why do we have to take care of someone so irresponsible and _cold?_' They can shut up about it now!" Weiss plants her face into her pillow and peered her eyes up. "No one ever cares about me. Not even my own father."

Ruby removed her eyes from the book. She set it down and leaned over her bed to comfort Weiss.

"It's okay to not be cared about. I'm sure someone cares about you! You have me, Blake, and Yang; we care!" The girl becomes unbalanced and falls over, creating a loud thud and large bruise on her cheek.

"Are you okay," asked Weiss, immediately looking over at Ruby, still laying on the floor. "Here, let me help you," she groaned. She crawled out of her bed and stood near Ruby's shoulders. She lifted from under her arm and placed her on her bed. Weiss kneeled down in front of Ruby and examined her injury.

"Why are you so careless, Ruby? You could've broken you jaw or snapped your neck!"

"Sorry Weiss… I was just trying to cheer you up."

"Hold on! Let me go get an ice pack. Stay here and don't move!" The princess walked out of the room and into the hallway, down the stairs and ventured all the way to the kitchen and back. "Here, let me hold this or otherwise you might put too much pressure."

"Ha… other-Weiss."

"Shut up," she said, almost giggling herself.

Weiss was feeling an odd, strong emotion in her chest. She knew what it was and tried to ignore it, but it kept growing stronger and stronger whenever she sees, hears, or is near Ruby. She didn't how to exactly explain this emotion to others, but they know what she is feeling. It is love. Weiss was falling for Ruby, who was quite younger than her by two years, though that emotion didn't care. It's been thriving every day and night.

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss's cheek.

"Your cheek feels cold like ice," Ruby said, smiling. "Weiss, I don't know if you know this but…"

Weiss's heart was pounding rapidly. Did she feel the same way as Weiss? What is she about to say? Is she going to tell Weiss that she likes Jaune?

"Yes, what is it?"

Ruby's face was scarlet now. "You're kind of cutting circulation from my leg by resting your arm on it," she finished.

Weiss looked down and saw that she had left a round red circle on her leg.

"I'm sorry! Let me mo-"

Before Weiss could finish her sentence, Ruby grasped Weiss's cheek and pulled her to her lips. Weiss's cheeks were turning red; she was surprised by this action and didn't know how to react.

The kiss lasted several seconds. Finally, Ruby detached herself from Weiss and smiled. "I think that helped me a lot."

"Y-y-you kissed me!? W-w-why!?"

"You didn't like that? I'm sorry," Ruby said, saddened that Weiss probably doesn't feel the same way. "I'll just leave really quick and pretend this didn't happen." Ruby stood up from Weiss's bed and walked toward the door. She reached for the doorknob until her other hand was being gripped by Weiss.

"I didn't say I didn't like that," Weiss said, giving Ruby a seductive look.

She leaned her against the door and held her waist; Weiss started making out with the girl. The princess went lower to Ruby's neck, kissing it gently. Ruby moaned to the erotic action.

Soon, Weiss started to undress and Ruby follows. Soon, Weiss falls onto her bed and Ruby crawls towards her face. She kissed the princess's lips and had her hand slowly rubbing down her body toward her clitoris. As soon as she rubbed against it, Weiss let out a soft moan. Ruby lowers herself to Weiss's breasts and starts to nip and suck on it while pleasuring the princess.

"R-Ruby," Weiss moaned. She grasped her other breast with her own hand.

To be continued...


End file.
